Backfire
by JustDanny
Summary: Púdrete, quiere gritarle, que te jodan. Vete al infierno, Sirius Black. El famoso Incidente de Sexto Curso, una vez más. Pre-slash, kind of. Regalo para Kristy SR


**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: Por si alguien no lo ha notado: me encanta cuando estos dos son felices, pero me gustan mucho más cuando no lo son. Si fueran canon Jotaká habría acertado de pleno. Y esas cosas.

Título terrible, por cierto; estoy dispuesta a mejorarlo, though, en cuanto a alguien se le ocurra uno mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Backfire<strong>

Púdrete, quiere gritarle, que te jodan. Vete al infierno, Sirius Black -y se escucharía al otro lado del castillo, desde luego; los cuadros levantarían la cabeza, dejarían de dormitar; los elfos domésticos se darían cabezazos contra la pared más cercana-. Quiere aullarle, como le aúlla a la luna, quiere arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco, desgarrarle las entrañas.

Le duele todo el cuerpo.

No es tan raro, por supuesto. Las transformaciones no son como la gente piensa; son dolorosas, extenuantes, terribles. Son una maldición más, otra razón para temer al mundo, a la vida. Y él está acostumbrado, desde luego: lleva diez años levantándose desnudo, una vez al mes, vistiéndose como puede con unas manos que no pueden ser suyas, un cuerpo que es demasiado humano, demasiado irreal. Sí, está acostumbrado, pero hoy es aún peor.

El único que espera, sentado a los pies de la cama, es Peter. Da cabezadas de vez en cuando; Remus sabe lo mucho que le cuesta mantenerse despierto -las noches de luna llena son cansadas para todos-, y no puede menos que agradecérselo. Qué haría sin él, qué haría sin ellos. Sus amigos. Sus hermanos.

Buenos días, consigue susurrar; tiene la garganta destrozada. Y Peter le mira, entonces, y sólo hace falta eso, sólo hace falta un instante para que Remus comprenda. Algo va mal. Algo va terriblemente mal. Explica, pide, ladra, ordena; Peter empieza a hablar. Y es casi como una pesadilla, es casi como esa otra vez, en segundo, cuando se acercaron a su cama y le dijeron lo sabemos. Es casi como entonces, sólo que esta vez es peor -es Severus Snape de quien están hablando-, sólo que esta vez es distinto. Merlín, consigue decir. Merlín, ¿en qué cojones estaba pensando?

Tiene los labios agrietados, la lengua seca; le cuesta levantarse, y sólo lo consigue a medias. En qué cojones estaba pensando, piensa, dice; le falla la voz.

No lo sé, contesta Peter. No le he preguntado. No quiero saberlo, creo, murmura. Tiene razón, piensa Remus. Es mejor no saber, es mejor no imaginarse a qué viene todo esto.

Vuelve a tumbarte, ¿quieres?, le pide Colagusano. No puedes salir de la cama. Te has roto una pierna.

Madame Pomfrey le despide con un gesto cariñoso; algo se le retuerce en el estómago, a Remus. Nunca antes lo ha hecho, piensa, nunca antes le ha mirado más allá de lo necesario. Ni siquiera cuando era un niño, cuando entró por primera vez en ese castillo maravilloso que es Hogwarts y estaba aterrado; ni siquiera cuando lo necesitaba de verdad. Ahora, el gesto sólo sirve para ponerle nervioso, para confirmar lo que ya sabe: no hay nada que hacer.

Podría haberle matado, se le ocurre. Podría haberle matado, y entonces sería peor, se dice, sólo que no lo sería. Qué podrían hacerle, al fin y al cabo; ya van a echarle de Hogwarts. Más allá no hay nada.

James le espera en la puerta; tiene un ojo morado y la mirada furiosa, dolida, extraña, tiene la boca torcida en una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa. Una bienvenida.

Le he dicho a Peter que se fuera a dormir, explica; el comentario, supone Remus, es sólo otra forma de romper el hielo. De empezar a hablar de lo que realmente importa.

Ya, responde, porque se le ocurre que quizás haga falta una respuesta. Llevaba mucho sin dormir, el pobre. Y se maldice a sí mismo, porque tienes que preguntar, Remus, tienes que preguntar qué demonios ha pasado, por qué Sirius no ha venido siquiera a verme, a disculparse, qué es lo que he hecho y qué es lo que he podido hacer. Qué va a pasarme ahora.

Sirius está en el despacho de Dumbledore, explica James. A veces, Remus piensa que debe de tener algo de adivino. Con Sniv... Con Snape, y las alarmas saltan de nuevo. Le ha llamado Snape, y le ha costado trabajo, por supuesto; a Remus se le revuelven las tripas otra vez, querría que le tragase la tierra. Se muerde el labio antes de hablar.

James, por favor, empieza. Dime qué ha pasado. Y su amigo se para un momento, respira hondo. Repite la historia.

La tercera vez que se lo cuentan, entre Snape y Sirius y el director de Hogwarts, el relato no cambia mucho. Hay un adolescente aburrido, gilipollas, que decide meterse con otro; le envía derecho a la muerte, a él. No hay mucho más que contar: está la parte en la que James es el héroe -para variar-, la parte en la que Dumbledore se compromete a no expulsarles ni a él ni a Sirius si este último se pasa lo que queda de año castigado. Está también la parte en la que Severus Snape se ve prácticamente obligado a capitular, a rendirse y a prometer que no, no hablará de esto. A cambio de qué, Remus no puede saberlo.

Baja las escaleras del despacho sin mirar a Sirius a la cara. No sabe cómo hacerlo. No sabe si quiere hacerlo, tampoco, si alguna vez conseguirá perdonar -olvidar, está seguro de que será imposible- esta estúpida broma. Porque es eso. Es una broma, es una maldita broma, un chiste mal contado, y has puesto vidas en juego, Sirius, en qué estabas pensando. ¿Tanto me odias, joder?, y no se da cuenta de que ha hablado en voz alta hasta que escucha la respuesta. No es lo que esperaba, tampoco; la voz de Canuto es débil, un hilo apenas. Dice no lo sé. No lo sé, Lunático.

Las cosas son difíciles, después de eso. Es extraño, incómodo, levantarse cada día y encontrárselo de frente; a veces se le ocurre que, llegado el momento, podría trasladarse definitivamente al sofá de la Sala Común. Mucho más cómodo que seguir allí, en la habitación; James sigue sin hablarle, a Sirius, pero el hielo entre ellos es fino. Son almas gemelas; acabarán por arreglarlo, no importa lo que sea. Podrían matarse el uno al otro, y todo seguiría bien.

Peter, por otra parte, no ha tenido tanto problema. Dice que no es lo mismo, por supuesto, pero Remus sabe que, para él, lo es: Sirius Black nunca ha sido su héroe. Siempre lo ha visto mezquino; lo han hablado más de una vez. Peter suele quejarse, en voz baja y a escondidas: dice que es como el resto, como los Slytherin con los que se mete. Quizás incluso peor, asegura, porque, en su cabeza, él es quien lo hace bien. Es un rebelde, un guerrero, es un maldito abusón y no se da cuenta, no os dais cuenta ninguno. Y ahora Remus lo ve claro: Colagusano tenía razón. Sirius Black no es más que eso, un matón disfrazado de héroe. Un traidor.

Se deja caer en un sillón cualquiera. Está cansado, destrozado, casi; tienen mil millones de cosas que entregar mañana, y sólo la idea de ponerse a hacerlas le da sueño. Quizás debería dejarlo estar. De qué va a servirle, de todas formas, en un futuro. A nadie le interesa el número de pociones que seas capaz de preparar, no cuando en tu currículum aparece ese pequeño problema peludo, al menos.

¿En qué piensas?, pregunta una voz desde arriba. Remus cierra los ojos, respira hondo. Qué coño te importa, Black, le dice; le habría gustado que sonara más seco, más cortante, pero le sale cansado y triste y patético. Joder, Lupin, suelta Sirius. Estamos bordes, ¿eh?

Se sienta en el brazo del sillón. Otras veces lo hacía encima de él, fingiendo, de vez en cuando, que le metía mano -todo para quedarse con el mueble, solía pensar Remus-; ahora no se atreve a tanto. Incluso Sirius Black se da cuenta de cuándo la ha jodido bien.

No sé qué haces aquí, le dice Remus. Y nada de contestarme que es la sala Común, ¿me oyes?, advierte, porque sabe que es la respuesta fácil, la que Sirius escogería, si le dejara, y está cansado de respuestas fáciles. Quiere saber. Quiere... No sabe lo que quiere. Quiere que todo sea como antes, poder confiar en sus amigos de nuevo. Quiere noches bebiendo whisky de fuego, tardes peleándose por un maldito sillón, que se acabe esta pesadilla en que se está convirtiendo todo. Por favor.

Sirius se aclara la garganta. Quería hablar contigo, le dice. Si no te importa. En un sitio más... privado. Y Remus debería decirle que no, no quiero hablar contigo, dime lo que sea de una puta vez y déjame en paz, cabrón. Debería mandarle a la mierda, porque Sirius Black habría hecho lo mismo, porque no se merece otra cosa.

Se levanta. Vamos a la habitación, ¿te parece?, pregunta; echa a andar escaleras arriba sin esperar la respuesta.

Sirius cierra la puerta después de entrar. Respira hondo, se pasa la mano por el pelo -un gesto copiado de James, por supuesto, pero que le queda bien, le queda tan natural, despreocupado y joven-, se aprieta el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. Dice no sé cómo empezar; Remus no le ayuda, aunque podría hacerlo. Podría decirle empieza por el principio: sé que es difícil, Black, pero di lo siento.

No sé cómo empezar, Lunático. Yo... Lo de esa noche, murmura, y suena pequeño, culpable, suena tan impropio de él que le hace fruncir el ceño, a Remus. Lo de esa noche, ¿sabes?, lo de Snape. No lo pensé. Lo siento.

Y es el turno de Remus, ahora, es su turno de respirar hondo y colocarse un poco la camisa -lo hace siempre que está nervioso, siempre que no sabe qué decir-. Explícate, pide. Explícame qué no pensaste, por qué decidiste que era bueno, que yo... que Snape bajara por el túnel.

Pensé que así nos dejaría en paz, murmura Sirius. Que necesitaba un buen susto, ¿sabes?, y que no... que no pasaría nada. Nada más. Me puso furioso, sigue; Remus no le para. Me puso de los nervios, el muy imbécil, con tanto "así que Lupin se va otra vez a ver a su madre, ¿eh? ¿Y todavía os creéis esa excusa?", ¿sabes? Y se lo dije. Así, sin más. Le dije que te dejara en paz, que si tanto le interesaba podía ir a verte. Le dije cómo abrir el túnel, también.

¿Sólo por eso?

Se estaba metiendo conmigo, protesta; parece un niño pequeño. Estaba diciendo... cosas. Cosas que no debería decir, ¿sabes?, y yo... Ya sabes que no se me da bien pensar las cosas. Primero actúo. Por eso soy Gryffindor -y a Remus le encantaría decirle que ser Gryffindor no es eso: eso es ser estúpido-, por eso se lo dije.

Se hace el silencio, después de eso. Se hace el silencio durante unos minutos, unas horas, una eternidad entera. Tenía que ser grave, ¿eh?, dice Remus, después; le sale la voz amarga, dolida, le sale todo lo que lleva dentro. Quiere llorar, de verdad que quiere hacerlo; aprieta los puños. Tenía que ser algo jodidamente grave para que decidieras hacer eso, Sirius. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Que tenías mal el pelo? ¿O era, yo qué sé, se metió con el equipo de quidditch, eh? Porque no se me ocurre...

Me llamó maricón, le interrumpe Sirius; parece casi avergonzado. Desviado, marica, homosexual. Como fuera. No me acuerdo. Pero fue lo que dijo, y Remus se echa a reír, se ríe como un maníaco, porque esto no puede ser verdad, esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Y me vendiste por eso, Sirius?, pregunta, cuando consigue calmarse. ¿Me vendiste por una maldita palabra? Yo puedo decírtelo, también, ¿qué vas a hacer entonces?

Y se acerca a la puerta; no aguanta ni un segundo más, decide. No piensa aguantarle un puto segundo más; esta noche la pasará abajo, y mañana... mañana encontrará la forma de arreglarlo, de no tener que volverle a mirar. Vete a la mierda, Sirius, murmura; acerca la mano al pomo.

No lo entiendes, dice Canuto, en ese instante. No lo entiendes, Remus, maldita sea. No... Resopla. Y de pronto el licántropo nota su aliento cerca, muy cerca, en la nuca; de pronto nota unas manos en sus hombros. Se da la vuelta.

Sirius le besa.

Es sólo un beso, desde luego; no es el primero que ha dado en su vida. Es sólo labios y dientes y lengua, y es tan distinto de todos los demás, es tan extraño. Sirius es agresivo, ansioso; muerde y lame y gruñe. Y dura horas, el beso, dura horas, días, años. Y se separan y es casi doloroso, verle la cara, los ojos llenos de lágrimas -pocas veces le ha visto llorar-, esa desesperación en la mirada. Remus da un paso atrás.

Respira hondo. ¿Qué...?, empieza; luego no se le ocurre qué preguntar. No hay nada que suene bien, no hay nada que lo cubra todo, que sirva. Calla.

Y es Sirius quien va hasta la puerta, entonces. Respira un par de veces, traga saliva. No le mira en ningún momento. Yo... Lo siento. De verdad. Y sale.

Cierra de un portazo.

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>


End file.
